priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Chao SoLaMi♡SMILE M Team Cyalume Coord
(SoLaMi♡SMILEチームC Mちゃお) is a pop-type coord from the brand Candy Alamode. It has not been worn by anyone yet, nor has it debuted in the anime. This coord, along with the Fresh SoLaMi M Team Cyalume Coord and the SoLaMi♡SMILE Pop Coord, are recolors of the SoLaMi♡SMILE M Team Cyalume Coord. User TBA Appearance Dress A two-piece costume composed of a split top that is half light purple with glitter all over it, while the other is yellow-green plaid. Around the bottom is a row of tiny pom-poms coming in each and white, while the two-layer sleeves are bell shaped; the top is white with a ring of gold diamonds colored in with purple and peach sequins, while the second layer is green-yellow plaid. The collar is white with peach lining and a pale gold pom-pom hanging from each side. Pinned to the left of the chest is a split bow; one side is peach glitter and the other is yellow-green plaid. The center is white with a three-layer cravat hanging from it, the top is white, the second is light purple, and the last is peach. The ribbon tails beneath the cravat are white and pale gold. The skirt is a four-layer, with the top composed of a very short white section lined in light purple with straps of green-yellow plaid on top of it, piped by melon with a single button on them. The skirt is pleated with three solid, glittering sections on the front of the skirt, that come in light purple, pale gold, and peach. Gold lines the bottom with a very thin white line above it. The second layer is white with two peach lines circling the bottom, and the third layer is a pale gold pleating. The final layer is a solid white ruffle. Attached to the back of the dress is a giant glittering light purple ribbon with four glitter coated tails hanging from it; two are peach with white lines, and the other two are purple with gold lines. Each layer has pom-poms attached; the purple has gold, while the peach has white. Smaller, shorter tails stick out from the third skirt layer and come in gold with purple lines and pom-pom. Boots Tall white boots with light yellow bottom and heel. Going up the side of each boot is a plaid line and ruffled four-layer material, while at the center of each boot are two glittering bows; one peach and one light yellow, attached to a pale yellow piped line. The cuff of each bow is yellow-green plaid with piping of melon. A glittering pale purple bow hangs from the center with a dark yellow middle and cravat of white and peach. The boots come with white stockings with a frilled cuff on top. Striping the boots are diagonal, glittering lines of peach, gold, and purple. Accessory A large split bow; one side is peach with glitter applied to it, while the other is yellow-green plaid. The center is white, as is the cravat hanging from it. Lining the bottom of the cravat is light purple coloring. Game is a Cyalume Rare Pop type coord from the brand Candy Alamode. It first appeared in the 2015 Series Promotional Coords. Trivia *Despite the Chao SoLaMi♡SMILE L Team Cyalume Coord and the Chao SoLaMi♡SMILE S Team Cyalume Coord being a part of the same collection, they have different brands. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Category:Coord Category:Candy Alamode Category:Pop Coord Category:Cyalume Coord Category:Promotional Coord Category:2015 Series Promotional Coords Category:Unit Coord